Naruto: What the Future Holds! 9
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: After some chaotic days, the team has reunited with Kakashi and has found a place to stay in for some days. But it gets real awkward when Ariama gets asked who her future husband is! EEK! And guess who? SASUKE! Read to find out more!


So after hearing Ariama's story and getting all the tears out, everyone was ready to get started.

"We'll hold the Perliminari rounds, these rounds can be held if they are too easy." Anko, the last administrator, explained.

"Ungh..." Sasuke moaned holding onto his neck.

Ariama and Sakura looked over and said, "Look you have to quit! You can't go on like this."

"Shut up! I'll go on if I want!" Sasuke shouted.

Recently, Anko had explained you can drop out if you want. They were tying to persuade Sasuke to turn back, which didn't work so time for Plan B!

"I'm outta here, See ya! I don't wanna do this." some said turning away and heading out.

As that happened, the person with the clipboard with all the names had been crossing the ones out that were leaving.

"Is that all?" Anko asked.

"Okay you caught me!" Kabuto said smirking and raising his hand.

"Huh? Kabuto no! You can't leave!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry but this one is a great tide turner fro me so sorry." Kabuto said still smirking.

Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Look, I'm going to tell Sasuke! It's either you get out by yourself, or I do it!" Sakura warned.

Ariama couldn't take it anymore, she was about to raise her hand but Sasuke caught it midway.

"No! As I said before I'm an avenger!" he said trying to explain more but kept falling.

"Okay not anymore? Anyway, we have a panel up here that'll show two names of the contestants, and they'll be battling each other." Anko explained.

Then she turned around and motioned the Hokage. He nodded and said, "Launch the panel!"

A great big panel with bunch of names being sorted were on the big screen.

"Look there's your name!" Naruto told Ariama pointing to her name on the board.

Anko patiently waited until two names were drawn out.

Finally after what seemed like FOREVER!...Two names were drawn out.

"Sasuke Uchiha! and Yaroi Akado, please step up!" Anko yelled.

"Finally." Sasuke smirked.

"The rest of you have to go up there so they can have all the room they need." Anko instructed.

After everyone headed up, it was showtime!

"Anything to say before you kill each other to death?" one of the Ninjas asked.

"Nope, only two words, get ready!" Sasuke smirked yet again.

'This kid has faith! Gotta destroy it!" Yaroi thought.

"Begin when ready." the ninja said walking backwards.

Yaroi was the first one to move. Moving faster than Sasuke could even bear.

He had something blue glowing in his hands and had pressed his hand against Sasuke's forehead.

"Agh!" Sasuke grunted.

"It'll be short guinea pig!" Yaroi laughed.

Sasuke reunited with his power and pushed back Yaroi.

Yaroi landed on his feet and ran back again, this time pinning Sasuke to the ground.

'Sasuke you've gotta stay better at this!' Sakura and Ariama thought.

Sasuke was scrwaming and hollering frantically.

"MY CHAKRA! YOU'RE DRAINING IT!" Sasuke screeched.

"You just noticed?" Yaroi scoffed.

'That's it! Let the curse mark pour out!' One of Yaroi's teammates thought pleasingly.

Just as imagined his curse began kicking in. But he kept it hidden for as long as he could.

'No! I won't let it come out!' Sasuke thought.

He quickly hid under Yaroi and he began looking around in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Yaroi looked around.

"Down here!" Sasuke said taking him up in the jump he had made.

"Tie-Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

Rock Lee, and Gai sensei's eyes widened.

'That's my jutsu!' Rock thought.

When they were halfway down Sasuke yelled, "Lion Barrage!"

The "Lion Barrage" was a kick done on the stomach sending them straight down.

Yaroi lay there in defeat and Sasuke's team cheered him on.

"Uchiha clan rule! Way to go Sasuke! Yes you made it!" they cheered.

Just as Sasuke was about to fall from exhaustion Kakashi Sensei caught him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said turning around.

"C'mon get up! Up you go!" Kakashi said raising him up.

"We need to stop that curse mark." Kakashi added in Sasuke's ear.

"Can't I stay for the next round?" he argued.

"Only for a sometime but we must go afterwards." Kakashi said nodding of approval.

They went up and stood next to their team.

"Okay next will be..." the ninja announced.

Two anmes appeared on the board; Garra and Ariama.

"Uh oh." some whimpered.

"Okay please step forward." he said.

Garra smirked in his mind then hopped out.

"This is gonna end badly." Ino huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good luck!" Naruto and Sakura added.

Ariama smiled then went out.

"Okay begin!" he yelled.

Ariama made some hand signs and chanted, "Invisible Flames Jutsu!"

She had disappeared but Garra could sense her near.

"Sand Trap!" he chanted.

Ariama quickly dodged the attack.

"No energy in you, you'll be easy to finish and bury in the cemetery." Garra scoffed.

She had grown angry already.

Naruto then had to butt in, "Oh ya, keep your trap shut! She'll kick your butt and you know it!"

Garra gave him a dirty look then proceeded.

"Ring of fire!" she chanted next.

"Sand Cover!" he chanted.

"Won't work jerk!" she yelled.

And was she right! The fire ring had trapped Garra but he managed to escape before he totally melted.

"Get out of here! No skills no nothing! You don't deserve to be here!" Garra ferociously yelled back.

That was the last straw for him! She had already fallen and began her transformation.

Her teeth grew to be fangs. Her hair's highlights glowed. Plus her eyes were blood red and she had grown out Nine Tails'

Not to forget her nails grew large too.

"Call me anything you want...because your words are turning to dust!" she yelled with a growl.

The crowd got back with horror Kakashi started questioning the team about her.

"Has she been transforming?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but only when she's angry." Sasuke said looking over at her.

"BLOOD STREAKS OF TERRONY!" she yelled sending five lines of red streaks that had cut Garra.

"What the?! No one has ever beaten him!" his teammates said, shocked.

"So wanna play hard huh? Okay I'll give you hard...!" Garra yelled.

"Sand statue!" he yelled.

Around Ariama a statue was caving in on her. She could move quickly but her belly was holding her back again.

"No Ariama you have to survive!" Sasuke said jumping back in to the fight.

"What no!" she yelled not noticing it was Sasuke.

"Yes!" he yelled grabbing her and getting her out of the way.

"Huh?" she said.

Ariama pushed him out once her evil power was back then she went back down.

"You will die now!" she yelled

Sasuke got up and was being taunted and told to come back by his team but he didn't budge, instead he went for Ariama again.

He locked himself in the statue stopping her from caving herself in.

"Sasuke...?" she said her eyes going back to deep dark blue eyes.

Then she screamed, "SASUKE NO!"

She angrily picked up Garra and threw him across the room then returned to the statue that was ready to kill Sasuke in a second!

As stated from expiernced people, no one could break the Sand Statue but Ariama proved them wrong.

Ariama curled up her fists and had them turn into Fists of Fire a jutsu common yet rare in the Izakami clan.

Fire was starting to show up on her fists and then it happened! She had broken through the statue and saved Sasuke before his bones got cracked.

Garra tried getting up but miserably failed.

She then shot at him, "Don't you ever hurt Sasuke or anyone that I know!"

Sasuke had a bruise going on but most importantly his curse was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"The rounds are now postponed and so are the Chunine Exams due to the disaster it had caused. We will report when ready to get back on schedule." The Hokage informed.

"Come on you guys we better find shelter then." Kakashi said leading them somewhere.

 **AFTER THEY HAD FOUND A HOUSE:**

"I got to keep this house as long I want so don't mess this up or we'll be kicked out." Kakashi warned.

"Can we get to the curse healing part?" Ariama asked.

"Okay lay down Ariama, Sasuke you sit." Kakashi instructed.

Kakashi gently laid his hand on Ariama's stomach and put the other hand on Sasuke's neck.

"Ya it's weirder when an older guy touches a young girl." Naruto and Sakura sighed.

"This'll happen in a flash." Kakashi reassured them.

"Curse Healing Justu!" he chanted and the screams of pain could be heard.

"Ah!" they both screamed.

"Okay that's the end of that." Kakashi chilly said.

Ariama got up carefully and grabbed her towel, "I'm going to take a bath and finally get a good night's sleep."

"Right behind you!" everyone else, except Kakashi, said following her to the bathroom.

Ariama went in first and took her sweet time then when it was time to come out she heard ruckus going on outside.

She slowly opened the door and peeked outside.

"I swear it wasn't me! It was Sasuke!" Naruto gleefully shouted.

"I hardly believe that Sasuke would write that!" Sakura yelled trying to whip him with a towel.

Ariama was highly annoyed stepped outside and was about to give them a serious taunting.

"Move!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said looking up.

Then when he saw Naruto charge at him very fast he turned around bumped into Ariama tripped and trying to stand up he grabbed onto her towel and took it down with her!

Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Ariama just stared then let out horrifying screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

Ariama quickly snatched her towel from him and ran back in the bathroom.

Outside she heard them bickering amongst each other.

"Oh yeah? Well who's the one who pulled he towel and revealed some skin!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Whatever! Forget it! Just go outside! Ariama if you can hear me then come outside for dinner then!" Sakura yelled dragging Naruto by his ear.

 **AFTER SOME AWKWARD MOMENST LATER:**

"So is the Time Eye supposed to be a time telling eye?" Sakura asked.

"I guess, I have been used to it now." Ariama explained leaning on one hand.

"Okay so girl to girl; see if you can see your future husband!" Sakura squealed.

Naruto quickly sprang up and listened sharply.

Sasuke however stayed out of their business. But he still listened.

"Hmm, let me see." she said closing her eyes and thinking.

"The time telling eye isn't even used for that purpose it's-" Kakashi began to explain but got cut off when Ariama began explaining.

"Well he has black hair, is real smart, an avenger, and he's from the Uchiha clan." Ariama said sort of alarmed.

Sasuke, at this point, got up and asked, "Can you see his face and recognize him?"

"Yeah, but why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do you know him?" he asked again, ignoring her question.

Without even thinking she blurted, "It's you."

Everyone including Kakashi gaped.

Ariama quickly noticed and her face, as usual, turned so bright red and sometimes pink.

Sakura came over and nudged her elbow and curiously whispered, "Is that true? Or are you yanking my chain?"

She took Sakura outside, where the guys also spied on them, and explained everything to her.

"Look I'm telling the truth! Please don't push me away like Ino!" she pleaded.

Sakura glared at her but then sighed, "It's okay, it's what the future has for us...so how do your kids look like?" she added.

"Uh...are you sure you want to get that into it?" Ariama skeptically said eye twitching.

"So? Our kids will be friends in the future, you know what? Forget it just tell me who's my husband." she asked.

"Sorry dunno." she shrugged.

The guys were slowly whispered amongst themselves then Naruto got into a fight with Sasuke.

"OH COME ON! WHY ARE YOU GETTING SHY?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sakura and Ariama stared at each other then she did her Thundercloud Jutsu and had Sakura jump on.

When they got on the roof, where the guys were, and crossed their arms.

"Were you guys spying on us?" they said, tapping their foot impatiently.

"Uh...maybe?" Naruto said backing up a little.

"Sakura I'm going to sleep, I've had enough drama for one day." Ariama said passing by Sasuke's left side.

Naruto looked sad but left without even getting beat up by Sakura.

"Naruto?" she said without getting a tantrum about it.

 **AFTER EVERYONE HAD SETTLED IN THEIR BEDS:**

"I have had enough drama for one day! The Chunine Exams and now this? WOW!" Ariama sighed.

Everyone sleeping except for Sasuke, he kept thinking about the future.

'Forget the rest! I'll be marrying her in a few years! Man, that's the first wish that has come true for me!' Sasuke thought tossing and turning.

He couldn't contain it in himself so he got up and looked out the window for a few minutes, then sat beside Ariama.

He skimmed through her dark black hair with red and blue highlights.

He leaned closer, closer, and closer until...SMACK! KISS!

What does the future hold for those two? Dunno but keep in touch just incase something happens!

* * *

Thanks for reading another amazing chapter of Naruto and stay in touch for more! Plus give some love by liking and favoriting also following me! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
